Visions of Love, Secrets, and Betrayal
by Aamypink
Summary: A new guy appears in the Sonic gang only to be 'falling in love' with Amy Rose. She herself finds love in him and Sonic feels something when he sees this. What was it? Also, the new guy held a few secrets, and one of them was to take away Amy's heart and
1. Things Change

Sonic X: Visions of Love, Secrets, and Betrayal

A new guy appears in the Sonic gang only to be 'falling in love' with Amy Rose. She herself finds love in him and Sonic feels something when he sees this. Was it jealousy and heartbroken? Also, the new guy held a few secrets, and one of them was to take away Amy's soul and her heart. Can Sonic save her or will she perish?

No I don't own Sega. If I was, then I would make probably better games then them.

Chapter 1 Things Change

_There you are... my beauty... walking on the ground of Hell... You don't belong there... yet you don't know about it... Soon you will and come with me, where you really belong, and be in bless with me away from this pitiful planet. You bring everything into their full potential... but you bring me strength and love... When I find the right time... You will be with me Amy, no matter what...

* * *

_

"Are you sure she's around here? He might be wrong you know!" A little blood red hedgehog, no more then 8, with yellow eyes walked around a city with wonder and carelessness placing his arms behind his head.

"Patience, Shallow. Let's just admire the view of this place and we'll go... this place looks so bright, but some needs a few repairs..." A deep calm voice replied. A black tall hedgehog with blue eyes no more then 19 walked next to the younger hedgehog. Fangs pop out of his mouth as he talked. The little hedgehog jumped up and down in excitement. "OHH! Can I do it, Shao? Can I? Can I?" The older hedgehog grinned showing his fangs and charged an energy ball hitting a huge building, coming down to ruins, making people run and scream as a result. "Aw... I wanted to destroy that thing..."

Shao turned to the boy who pouted, "We don't have time to play Shallow, we have to keep looking for the girl, and the Master needs her"

"What do you mean 'he needs her'? To marry her or something?"

"We don't have time for this so let's go... but first..."

Shallow widen his eyes as Shao blasted the whole city, with nothing in sight. "I have to finish my cleaning chores" The two hedgehogs laughed as they continued their mission from their Master who we have not yet known.

* * *

"Tails will be so happy that I brought his favorites with me, he'll probably eat the whole thing!" Amy Rose giggled to herself as she walked to her destination at Tails' workshop. She walked along the grassy plains holding a basket full of treats she made herself. 

Amy has grown to a mature hedgehog. She still has her usual tough girl attitude and her strong grip to lift her hammer. The young hedgehog has been growing rapidly over the years. Two years in fact. Amy Rose has grown into a beautiful young lady with longer quills a bit longer then her shoulders, with her bangs still on her forehead showing her cuteness the same. She grew a bit taller but still short then the guys older then her. Amy also grew a few curves, making her a very attractive figure and became a attract magnet to guys around her passing by. Some asked her out on dates, but she doesn't offer it knowing that they were guys who just want her for her looks. Along with that, she doesn't like them. She doesn't like guys like that and since she was 12 and 13, not many asked her on dates. With those issues coming to her, she always had her hammer along with her to get rid of them. She does and as a result, she sees the guys leave and heard the guys saying that she's crazy. It hurts her. She thinks she isn't attractive at all, but the way she wants to be attractive was to be loved. Real love. To kiss her and hold her in her dream guy's arms, never to let go.

But when she thought of it, Amy remembered that it may not come true. She got tired of thinking about the issue and sighed. She got over a certain someone and never bothered to talk to him as much as she always does anymore. Even after those times of clues showing that they like each other. 15 years old now, she shook it off.

The vision of Tails' workshop was shown into view as Amy came close. She began to run up to his door and knocked with politeness, knowing that she'll never lose her manners when coming to a place. Footsteps were heard from the inside and Amy stood seeing the door open, showing Tails smile to her. "Hi Amy!"

"Hi Tails"

* * *

"So how are you?" Amy turned to Tails who was happily chewing on the vanilla flavored cake, with strawberries surrounding the sides. They sat outside at the back of Tails' workshop where the beach is held place behind it. Amy looked down at the table and smiled, "It's great, thanks for asking," She turned to him, "How 'bout you?" Tails stopped chewing and licked his mouth, loving the taste of his treat. "Pretty great, you know how I'm always doing," He grinned childishly, "Fixing things and tinker around the workshop" Amy giggled. Tails laughed. He is now an eleven year old fox, cuter enough for girls to awe, by his three hairs on his forehead now a bit longer along with his tails. 

Tails looked over to Amy, "Had any guy troubles?" Amy stopped laughing and looked at him. "No" Tails raised a brow, a bit unsure. "Are you sure Amy?"

* * *

"Hi! How may I help you?" Amy greeted in her hot pink dress as something to wear at her flower shop job. A green hedgehog with red flaring eyes and spiked quills rested his arms on the desk counter, lowering his eyes on the girl seductively, "Hey pinky... how 'bout you and me go out somewhere and have fun together at my place?" Amy folded her arms. 

"No thanks buddy, why won't you just leave?"

The boy leaned forward on the desk towards Amy, reaching his arms to her wrist. Amy backed off and the boy jumped across the desk and grabbed her. Amy screamed and tried to escape, but the boy tried to kiss her. Amy couldn't take it anymore as the boy reached her bottom and with her strength she pushed him away and reached out her hammer out of nowhere. The male hedgehog rubbed his head and looked up at Amy holding her hammer and made her way to him. He backed up a bit, with a stuttered face.

"Never mind" He stood up and ran out of the flower shop. Amy lowered her anger and looked where he left. She sighed and sat on a chair, "I hate it when that happens," She looked down to her hammer and made it disappear, "why me?" She held her face in her hands and huffed.

* * *

"Yeah I'm sure," She turned to Tails who had on a blink expression with his mouth full of cake. "I'm sure!" Tails sighed and ate the remaining pieces in his mouth. "Okay, if you say so" Amy reached her pocket and took out her cell phone opening it to find a picture of her, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, the Chaotix, Rouge, Shadow and of course, Sonic. All in a group smiling except Shadow who couldn't stand being with everyone else and being dragged with Sonic and Knuckles trying to make him smile. Amy giggled at the sight and looked at the time. 

5:45 in the afternoon.

Amy closed her cell and turned to Tails, "Sorry Tails, but I have to go. Cream's waiting for me to visit her. I had a great time. See ya later! And I'm sure I'll stay longer!" Tails frowned that she has to go but smiled. "That's alright Amy! Thanks for the cake. They were delicious!" Amy laughed and hugged Tails, then handed him another cake. Tails rubbed his hands together to eat it, but Amy stopped him. He looked up and grinned nervously. Amy winked and smiled. "This may be another one, but it's also for Sonic and Knuckles whenever they come. Don't worry it's also for you, but don't eat it all!" Tails chuckled nervously, "Okay"

Amy turned and waved, "See ya!"

"See ya later Amy!"

* * *

_'Sigh... too many things happen to me... but I should just shake it off...' _Amy looked up and closed her eyes. The wind blew around her hot pink mini skirt along with her long quills. She smiled to herself and walked along the flowery and grassy path to Cream's house. 

She hummed to herself cheerfully as she walked until something crashed into her and fell to the ground, with her bags shattered everywhere around her.

"Ouch, watch it..." Amy mumbled.

"Oh! Sorry Amy!"

The pink hedgehog rubbed her bottom and opened her eyes to see the blue hedgehog rubbing the back of his head. "Oh! Hi Sonic," Amy began but as soon as she turned her head around, she gasped to see her stuff on the ground, "awe...". Not too away from her, Amy got on her knees to pick up her stuff. As she was about to pick an item, Sonic already picked them all up for her before she could get them and placed them neatly inside the bags. Amy blushed lightly as Sonic handed them to her. "Sorry that I bumped into you, it's my fault" Amy took the bags from him and giggled, "It's not your fault, Sonic. Besides you couldn't even stop running" Sonic chuckled and smiled as he stood up, extending his hand to her.

"Here"

Amy grabbed his hand with hers as Sonic helped her up. Both dusted the dust off of them and looked at each other. Sonic was the first to talk.

"Where you headed?"

Amy smoothed her skirt. "To Cream's house"

"Oh" Sonic replied. He watched her smoothing her skirt and he couldn't help but stare. He felt something funny inside him while watching her and he couldn't place what. It happened ever since after they escaped from an incident during the war with the Metarex.

Amy finished dusting off her clothes and looked at Sonic noticing him staring at her. She tilted her head to the side. "What?"

Snapping out of it, Sonic backed up and shook his head. "N-nothing" Amy sighed and smiled, waving her hand and walked past him. "I'll see you later"

Sonic watched as the pink hedgehog walked from afar.

"Yeah... see you later" He said softly. He turned the opposite way ready to run, but he turned back where Amy left. Sighing, he turned again, posing to run and left leaving the trees whoosh from the wind.

* * *

"Hello Amy! How are you?" Cream greeted Amy after opening her house door. Amy smiled, "I'm fine thanks! Oh and I bought something for you and Cheese" Cream jumped happily and Cheese hanged on her huge ears swinging them happily. "What is it?" Amy held the bag in front of the eight year old and inserted her hand to reach the gift. Taking out a cute little pink glittery dress along with shoes matching the color, Cream squealed in delight. "Thank you Amy! I love it!" Amy smiled warmly and looked down at Cheese, who was trying to get inside the bag. Amy and Cream giggled as Amy picked Cheese up, "Awe Cheese, I brought something for you too" Cheese smiled, "Chao!" Amy reached the bag and took out a play set of toys for Chao and along with it, a tiny blue shirt with a picture of a blue hedgehog. Cheese flew around happily. 

"Wow, that shirt has a picture of Sonic" Cream said looking at the shirt Cheese was now wearing. She smiled and turned to Amy, who looked unhappy. She frowned and sat next to Amy on the couch. "Amy, are you okay?" She asked in her soft voice.

Amy laid her hands on her lap, not looking at the young rabbit. "Sorry if I'm worrying you... I'm just feeling depressed"

"Of what?" The rabbit asked in her soft tone.

"Oh well hello there Amy!" Cream and Amy looked up to see Vanilla holding a tray of fresh baked cookies. Vanilla smiled, "How have you been doing dear?" Amy smiled while Vanilla placed the tray on the table in front of the couch. "I'm fine Vanilla, thanks" Vanilla poured tea on a cup and handled it to the girl. "I'm glad everything's fine, how's your job?" Amy thought back of her job. She loved working there, except that there were a few guy problems asking her out. "It was great" Vanilla held her cup and looked at Amy, "I'm glad you don't have a problem. Cream and I will be coming over to see you while we're buying a few flowers" Amy cupped her hands and sat up, "Thank you!" Amy looked over at the clock. It was getting late almost to nighttime. "I'm sorry if I'm in a rush, but I have to go!" Cream, Cheese and Vanilla looked at her.

"Okay Amy. Thank you for the gifts. Cheese and I love it!" Amy smiled with her eyes gleaming. Vanilla sat up and walked to Amy, holding a box of cookies. "Here's a dozen only for you, enjoy them" Vanilla hand Amy the box and bowed, "Come back anytime" Amy held the box and waved, "Bye you three, thank you!"

"You're welcome, bye Amy!" Cream and Vanilla said in unison. Cheese waved his little arm still wearing the Sonic t-shirt.

* * *

Meanwhile in the workshop, Tails was cleaning up his Cyclone. He smiled while cleaning it up, for it is his treasure. "Whew... after I'm done with you, I'm going to bed. I know it's early but I'm tired" 

A knock was heard on the door.

Tails sighed heavily. "Coming"

He opened the door to see Sonic standing by the doorway. Tails smiled and greeted him. "Hey Sonic!" Sonic raised his head to face Tails and smiled weakly.

"Hey buddy"

Tails noticed this and folded his arms. Letting the hedgehog in and closing the door, the two sat on a sofa and a chair. Tails wondered what's wrong with Sonic, who was resting on the sofa, arms behind his head and looking up. "Sonic, is something the matter?" Sonic beamed his head and shook his head. "No, Tails! Nothing's wrong! Why'd you ask?" Tails sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Just asking"

Silence filled the room until Tails remembered something.

"Oh yeah! Amy came by and gave us some cake!" Sonic glanced at the fox with his face asking 'when?'

"She came an hour ago. Want some?" Sonic stayed silent and nodded, answering, "Sure why not?"

Tails went in his kitchen and took the cake on a plate, bringing it to the living room giving Sonic a slice, smiling. "It's really good, you should try some of her stuff" Sonic lowered his eyes and took a piece of the dessert. He chewed for a while and suddenly smiled. Tails eyes widen as his smile grew bigger.

"Whoa! This is good!" Sonic yelled out, now eating the whole cake in one bite. Tails yawned and looked at Sonic. "I'm going to bed okay Sonic?" Sonic ate more as he turned to Tails. "Alright buddy. Good night!"

Tails went to his room and closed the door slowly behind him. He sighed heavily and walked to the window to see his pot with a plant almost growing into a rose. He let a few tears run from his eyes and stared at its precious yet almost full grown red petals.

_'Cosmo... it has been a while since we lost you'_

* * *

In the living room, Sonic ate the whole cake. "Man, now THAT is good" He rested on the sofa once again and stared at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. 

"See you later..."

* * *

Amy arrived at her house after leaving Cream's. She took a warm shower and changed into her blue nightgown. 

"I feel so much better now" She said feeling herself fresh. She took a glance of herself in the mirror and played with her hair like quills. She got out of the restroom and prepared her bed. Once she finished, Amy walked to the window, staring at the stars that are sparkling. "Tomorrow's a new day..." She turned to head to her bed and rested her form into a heavenly sleep...

_I'll soon see you Amy... soon._

* * *

**Hey everyone. Some of you may notice the story. When I checked out my Stories section, it was gone so I went ahead to make another one. Hope I don't get in trouble for this. It's my first time so I dunno. **

**Hope you enjoy the chatper and the next one's ahead. See ya!**


	2. Dream Guy

Ok everyone, some of you ask if Shadow will show up. Yes, he will and another character will also be in here. My fan character... Some of ya'll who went to DeviantART in my account and saw the pic of him, yeah you'll recongize him. He's my character! And yeah it'll be a surprise for some of ya'll to see who the member is! Mhahaha!

* * *

Dream Guy 

The sun rises in the sky and Sonic woke up by the sound of machine building, ruining his nap. Grunting, he sat up and looked down, with a disturbed look.

"Hey Tails! Keep it down will ya?"

The sound stopped. Sonic sighed happily and went back to his resting spot.

"Ahhh... this is the life..."

PHOOM!

"Ahh! What the heck?" Sonic sat up and jumped down from the roof to run inside to see Tails.

"Tails, what the heck happened?" Sonic asked putting his hands on his sides. Tails coughed from the dust and looked up at Sonic, laughing nervously. "Sorry Sonic, another mistake of mine, heh heh" Sonic sighed and turned from the fox. "I see that you'll be busy the whole day. I'll go out for a while"

"Aren't you gonna eat something?"

"No thanks. See you later alright?" Sonic replied giving his thumbs up.

Tails nodded, "Ok, see ya later!"

Sonic ran out of the workshop and went to Cream's house. He knocked on the door just as he arrived and Cream answered the door. "Hi Sonic!"

"Hey Cream! How are you today?"

"Fine, thank you. Do you need something?" Cream asked politely. Sonic scratched his head and smiled, "Sure... uh... is Amy coming to visit today?" Cream giggled and shook her head. "No, she's busy at work right now. She'll be back to her house late". Sonic, disappointed, just answered a simple 'ok' and ran off.

* * *

"Whew I'm beat! Only fifteen minutes left and I'm outta here!" Amy sorted out the clothes and sat on a chair, leaning against the desk. When she did, something caught her wrist.

"Ah! What do you want?" Amy looked up to at the same green hedgehog know as Streak pulling her against him as he did a few days ago.

"Miss me?"

"No I didn't and I never did! So why won't you leav-" Amy was cut off by the boy's lips against hers. His hands moved down her back, then down her skirt. Amy screamed, but Streak pitched her arm making her shriek.

"If you shut up, then you won't get hurt!"

"Why won't you let me go!"

Amy tried to kick the hedgehog but he held onto her and he was about to undress her skirt till a voice was heard.

"Let her go!"

Streak let go of Amy and dropped her on the floor. Amy winced and tried to get up but wanted to stay out of it.

"Hey you, this is no concern of yours so leave!"

Sonic smirked, "You telling me to leave? I don't think so!" Before Streak could reply Sonic first hit punched him in the face, making him unconscious. Sonic rubbed his nose with his finger. "Well... that was easy!" He turned to look for Amy behind the desk and sees that she's a bit paranoid. Sonic bent down to her level and lend his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take you home"

Amy faced Sonic, smiling, knowing that it's alright now. "Thanks Sonic"

* * *

A streak of blue made it to a house and Sonic opened the door for Amy while holding her. He placed her down on a sofa and sat next to her. 

"So Tails is right about some guys coming over"

Amy nodded and sighed. Sonic just stared at her. He shook his head off and blushed. "So... do you need anything?" Amy shook her head, "No thanks but thanks anyway" They both were in silence for a few seconds, till Sonic got up, ready to leave. "I gotta go back to Tails' place. I'll see you later okay?" Amy nodded and smile but felt a bit hurt by how he didn't bother to stay with her a while to talk then just leave.

"See ya" With that, Sonic opened and closed the door, leaving Amy frown. Not that she wants to flirt or anything near that. She just wants to talk to him as she did with everyone. Being good friends. But she knows it's useless because she thinks that Sonic thinks she's still after him. But she wasn't anymore and the blue hedgehog still didn't know it. "This is making me tired... and sick" Amy rose up and for a surprise she almost fell from a sudden headache

"Ugh... my head" As she was about to lend a hand on her forehead, the pain seemed to disappear. "Huh? That's weird..."

Amy walked up to her bedroom and to the bathroom, ready to give herself a shower. Amy turned on the water and set it on to the warm level, taking off her clothes and boots along with her headband and got inside the tub.

* * *

"Stupid Sonic, why'd you leave? You should have stayed there!" Sonic slapped his forehead annoyed, asking himself things for being so nervous. 

"I shouldn't have leaved her... but I was too nervous! Oh well... I guess I'll see her tomorrow"

Sonic ran off to Tails' workshop in the night.

* * *

"Amy"

Amy spun around to see a figure and gasped. "Who are you?"

The figure chuckled and held her hand, "Someone who's in your dreams"

Amy looked at the figure. She noticed that it's a male but couldn't know who the male was. He has quills...

"Sonic is that you?" Amy asked hopeful. The hedgehog figure smiled only showing the lips curved, brushing the girl's bangs away from her eyes. He held Amy close to his chest. "I'm in your dreams and bring bliss to you, Amy," He looked down at the pink hedgehog in a baby blue nightgown, "I'm your dream guy and you'll soon know who it is..." Amy froze in her spot when the hedgehog's lips press against hers and she returned it, with passion and held on to him close... never wanting it to end...

* * *

"Huh?" Amy woke up and sat up staring into space. She blinked her eyes and sighed dreamingly. "That was one nice dream..."

She lay down again and looked to her alarm on the side.

3:45 A.M.

"Ohh... too early..." Amy moaned and placed her face on the pillow, and turned again, looking up at the ceiling with a deepful thought. She placed her two fingers on her lips, "It feels so real," Curling her lips into a smile, she sighed.

"And I love it..."


	3. Enter Vision the Hedgehog

Enter Vision

The rays of the sun soar on the trees and every nature of the forest as a phone rang from a house. Cream's house was the place. The phone rang a couple of times as Vanilla answered the call.

"Hello, this is Vanilla speaking."

The living room of her house was quiet with only the stove running, cooking soup. The TV was set off with no sound running except the voice of the adult rabbit.

"Okay, I'll let Cream know dear. You're welcome Amy" The phone was hung up as Vanilla smiled and walked up to Cream's room.

Knock! Knock!

Cream looked up from a book she was reading about castles and princesses and answered.

"Come in"

The door opened and Vanilla stepped inside the room. "Cream, Amy called and asked me if you're not busy. She said that she's preparing the picnic and wanted to know if you're ready" Cream jumped from her chair, "Of course I'm ready! Cheese let's go!" The young rabbit ran to the side of her bed and gently shook her chao from its slumber. Cheese yawned and wiped its little eyes out. "Let's go see Amy; she's planning a picnic for us!" Hearing that, Cheese got fully awake and flew out the room.

"Now have fun and don't forget the cakes we baked from last night" Vanilla said waving her finger. Cream nodded and ran to the kitchen getting the fully baked desserts.

"Bye mommy I love you!" Cream waved and closed the door behind her leaving Vanilla smile.

* * *

"A picnic! Sure I'll come!" Tails hanged up the phone and yelled out to the living room, "Sonic, Amy invited us to a picnic! If you don't want to come, I'll see ya later! Chris let's go!" Yes ya'll heard him. Chris stepped to the entrance, ready to go. "I'm ready Tails" With everyone 3 years older, Chris himself is three years older too, now 15 years old, same as Amy's age. But in his world, he already was older. Confusing is it? He came back to Sonic's world after yesterday while Sonic and Tails slept and the machine took him back to their world.

_"Finally, I could go back again. I may have done it once a few years ago, but I'm anxious to see them again...and now my parents and everyone less won't be worrying about me now that I told them" 21 year old Chris, stood by the transporter. He hands shook lightly as he stared up at the machine. _

_"Here goes" His hand motioned to the switch to turn on the transporter and pulled it down. The power turned on and the light showed up inside as Chris stepped inside then disappeared after the lights blinked out._

_"Huh? Did I make it?" Chris looked around the room, then to himself to see that he's a few years younger again, then once again looking around and realized who's home it is by the look of the room which is a lab. _

_"This is Tails' place" Chris said to himself softly then turned sharply as he heard footsteps coming. Chris stood quiet._

_"Boy am I thirsty..." _

_Chris took a step and heard a tiny crash sound. _

_"Who's there?"_

_"It's me"_

_Tails looked around confused, ears flattening. "Who me?"_

_"Chris"_

_Tails gasped then talked a little louder, reaching for a light switch. "Chris? You're here?"_

_The lights turned on and the two saw each other. Tails frown grew to a huge smile as he flew down to the boy. "Chris! Chris you're here!"_

_"Ha ha calm down Tails"_

_"Hey what's up Tails?" the two turned to see Sonic step in the lab. Sonic looked surprised at first but then smirked. "What's up Chris!"_

_"Hey Sonic!"_

Now with a bit less hair and having new clothes, Chris has changed, but he's still having his adult mind from his real age in the real world, no more getting in the way. He's happy to be back with the others.

Tails nodded his head and raced through the door, with him not far behind. They had been very good friends since they had high IQ in building machinery and enjoy each other's company.

"See you later Sonic!" Chris said as they both left. What they didn't know is that Sonic already left before Tails told him that Amy's having a picnic. He left to find a familiar friend who's very stubborn to go anywhere with the others.

* * *

Preparing the goods on a table, Amy placed the forks, spoons, plates and napkins on the table till she saw Cream running to her. "Hi Amy, we came!"

Amy giggled. "Glad you both did, oh, and you brought some things" Cream held up the basket her and her mother put in the goods for them. "Yup! Some muffins, cupcakes, sandwiches... Cheese did you bring the ice cream?"

"Chao!" Cheese lands the bag it was holding down and opened it seeing the melted ice-cream in a puddle.

"Oh no! The sun melted the ice cream!" Cream sobbed. Cheese also began to sob. "Hey, hey Cream! Please don't cry... we'll buy some ice-cream after the picnic okay? My treat" Cream and her chao stopped and looked up at the pink hedgehog, smiling.

Amy smiled, showing her eyes along with theirs with joy. "That's better, come on, let's help you take out the food"

"Okay!" Cream chirped.

* * *

" Look Dr. Eggman, they're making a picnic!" Decoe said pointing to the direction where the two girls are. 

"They look so tasty, can we go?" Becoe, next to Decoe said.

"How about we asked them? Pleaseeee Eggman?" Bokkun came between them. Eggman took his eyes off the binoculars and looked at them. "How about I feed you to the garbage disposal and then you'll shut up!"

The three robots backed off. Eggman looked over the binoculars again. "And we have to get rid of them, without stopping"

* * *

"Hey Cream..." Amy began sitting on a bench. Cream looked over at her. "What is it Amy?" Amy closed her eyes in an admiring way as she begins her question. "Have you... ever had a dream with a guy and spend some wonderful times with him in your dreams?" Cream had a questioning look, but then had an enjoyable one. 

"No I haven't. But what you just say just make me want to ask you something about your dream. How's it like?" Amy sighed in a joyful tone and looked at the girl. "It was so nice and... well the dream begin when I was walking in a middle of nowhere... nothing was around except white all over. Then when I turned around someone caught my arms and I looked up at him... I couldn't see his face and I never recognize his voice" Cream slumped forward.

"Was it Sonic?" Amy shook her head. "It doesn't sound like him. It's deeper..." Cream took a slip of her soda and smiled.

"Or maybe Shadow... or Knuckles" Once again the pink hedgehog shook her head. "None of them but the shape of his hair and body look so much like Sonic and Shadow..." Cream thought about it and looked at her. "Hmm... I'll never know who it is... but what happen next?"

Amy closed her eyes again. "He said that we'll meet and he'll always protect me... then we-"

"Kiss!" Cream pointed out. Amy blushed madly as Cream giggled. "I knew a dream would end that way. That's so wonderful Amy..." Cream trailed off as she sighed happily. Amy placed a hand on her chest near her heart, and sighed dreamingly.

"I know Cream... and it felt so real"

Cream and Cheese smiled at each other and looked at the rose hedgehog. The rabbit stood up and held Amy's young hand in her little one, "Don't worry Amy, this dream meant something to you, and you'll meet this someone somed-"

"Hey Amy! Hey Cream!"

The two girls looked over to see Tails and Chris running to them. Their eyes caught Chris and were surprised to see him.

"CHRIS!" The two said in unison. Chris waved.

"How are you?" Cream asked. Tails gave a thumbs up, "We were doing great and Chris came back!"

"We missed you Chris, you haven't said good bye to us last time" Amy said in a low voice. Chris smiled warmly, "I know... I'm sorry I didn't you two but now I'm back! I can enjoy more time with you guys without any trouble like last time" Amy and Cream smiled as Chris looked at the delicious foods that the two girls made. He pointed them out as he looked at them. "Wow you two did you bake all these?"

Amy and Cream smiled and blushed as a reply. Tails folded his arms, "Yup they did and they became really good with them especially Amy"

"No way! I don't want to join your stupid picnic! Let go of me Sonic!" Amy, Cream, Cheese, Tails, and Chris turned to see Sonic pulling a pissed off Knuckles prying to get free.

"Aw, come on Knuckles! It's just a picnic and it'll be fun!" Sonic said pulling the stubborn echidna by the arm. Knuckles pulled harder making Sonic change his mind and while the echidna pulled harder, Sonic let go of him and Knuckles fell to the ground on his face. Everyone stared at him as Sonic laughed. Knuckles growled under his breath. Sonic stopped laughing and turned to the others whom were starring at him. Sonic chuckled and moved his arms behind his head.

"So what's up?"

"Nice to see you Sonic" Cream said first. Sonic smiled in reply and looked at Amy. She looked at Cream with a huge smile on her face. Sonic swallowed his throat and waved his hand to her, "Hey Amy"

Amy looked at him and smiled. "Hey Sonic"

* * *

"Let's go you three!" Eggman flew away with his motor as Bocoe, Decoe and Bokkun followed behind him with another flying motor. 

"It's show time!" They said in unison.

* * *

The ground shook as the gang looked around paranoid. "What is this?" Knuckles asked. Amy, Cream and Cheese held onto the food while Tails and Chris stayed put. Sonic had his guard, ready to attack. 

"Hohohohohoho!"

"Huh?" Everyone replied looking to the direction the laugh came from.

A view of two flying objects came as they got closer in front of them.

"It's Eggman!" Everyone said. Eggman bowed, "Yes it's me alright, has been a long time"

"Ugh... you again and it had been peaceful here until you came along" Sonic said in a boring tone. Eggman laughed his lungs out as he stared down to the furries and human. "I see that we're having a little picnic here! Mind if I have a bite?"

Tails held on the cake close to him without smearing. "No! Why won't you go to an all-you-can-eat buffet and fill your whole stomach there!"

Knuckles chuckled and Sonic smirked, "Gee, he's pretty right don't you think?"

The doctor growled. Sonic and the others stood looking, not saying a word except only glances of smirking and determanation from each of them. A minute of not saying a word passed until Sonic broke the silence. He puffed up his chest and lends his fists on his hips, smirking as he always does.

"So why are you here, anyway?"

Eggman shook his head and waved his finger.

"Silly Sonic, there's always a reason why I come by. Why ask a stupid question?"

Sonic shrugged and smiled. "I don't know. Just feel like asking. It's just that we have a picnic and then all of a sudden, while we're about to have some fun time, you have to show up"

"So that makes me a party pooper?"

"Exactly!"

"Well don't worry little Sonic, I'll no longer get into your little party, but before I go, I got a little something for you all"

"Really? What is it because I'm getting tired of all this chatting!" Knuckles snapped out.

"Don't' worry Knuckles, our talk is almost over" Eggman said grinning with his teeth showing. He then took a turn glance of his robot companions, then to the group.

"Wait till you see my special surprise!"

"Ooh! I can't wait to see what it is!" Sonic chuckled, folding his arms. Eggman laughed and snapped his fingers.

"Becoe, Decoe send out my present!"

"Yes doctor!" The two robots replied as they pushed a red button. Everyone stood on the ground in silence. Knuckles growled as he lends his fist to the doctor.

"Nothing's happe- ah!" Knuckles was thrown from the ground as something pushed him from the bottom into the sky. Everyone widen their eyes. "Knuckles!"

The echidna fell and slammed onto the ground, "Damn, what the heck was that?"

Eggman laughed with his mouth fully open, "It was my surprise, I hoped you like it!" Sonic narrowed his eyes. "It wasn't really good"

Eggman growled, "You'll see that it is! Egg Breaker! Destroy them!" Then in front of their eyes, a huge robot about 17 feet appeared from underground making a huge earthquake and trees fall on the ground.

Sonic whistled as the others stared, taking their positions to fight. "How's that?" Eggman said folding his arms in triumph. Sonic shrugged and looked up at the doctor. "Gee Eggman, it's really big... but haven't we always fight robots this big?"

Eggman felt his head boiling. "You idiot! Never tell me things that I haven't notice!" With that, the doctor snapped his fingers.

The robot hears the signal and jumped on the ground, making everyone fall from the impact. "Whoa!" everyone tried to hold their ground. Sonic ran to the robot and spin dashed to him making it fall. Knuckles got up from recovery and ran towards the machine ready to punch. Egg Breaker got up and slapped its hard hand at Knuckles before he got to attack. Sonic dashed to it again and began to spin dash again but then got slapped the same way like Knuckles. Sonic, taken by the huge hit, flew back and crash on some trees.

"Sonic where are you?" Tails yelled out. He and the others were stayed behind a huge rock to be safe but by the looks of it, it wouldn't be.

"I thought we would always win against robots like that" Chris said looking at Tails.

"Well I'm not going to let that thing win" Amy stood up, with hands on her hips. Cream looked up at Amy with plea. "Amy! Don't go, it's not safe!"

BAM!

The Egg Breaker's hand smashed the rock the group was hiding behind. "Oh no! Now what are we going to do?" Chris asked. Tails pulled Cream's and Amy's arms and turned to him. "We got to run!" Everyone ran as fast as they could but the Egg Breaker's very close behind.

"Go Egg Breaker go!" Eggman cheered along with Becoe, Decoe and Bokkun.

Amy turned back at the cheerleaders with a glare, "Could you sh- ahhh!" The rose hedgehog tripped on the ground. Tails, Cream and Chris looked back. "Amy!" Amy got up and what she saw in front of her made her eyes squint. Egg Breaker reached its hand and caught her, as Amy screamed.

"Amy hold on we're coming!" Tails exclaimed. Knuckles ran to them, out of breath. "W-what... hap-pened?"

"Amy's been caught!"

Knuckles gritted his teeth but then turn, along with the others to see a blue dash towards them.

Knuckles folded his arms. "Bad timing Sonic!" The hedgehog laughed nervously. "Sorry guys"

"No time for laughing! We have to help Amy!" Sonic stopped as he heard that and looked up to see Amy in the grip of Eggman's robot. "Amy!"

Amy was trying to break free and opened one eye. "S-Sonic..."

Upset, Sonic looked up at Eggman. "Let her go!" The doctor laughed and shook his head. "Sorry no can do!" The robot squeezed Amy more as she screamed louder.

"You can't escape, Amy, Egg Breaker, destroy her! Squeeze her until her life's finish!"

Eggman's robot followed it's Master's order and squeezed Amy little by little. Amy screamed out of her lungs and couldn't say anything during her pain of hands around her.

"Sonic, you have to save her!" Chris pointed out. He looks at the view and grew worried, along with the others.

The blue hedgehog stood still for a moment. He gets a weird feeling inside him during this time. Seeing Amy in pain makes him want to cry out to her. He stayed put almost shaking till Tails' voice rang in his ears.

"Sonic! If you keep standing there, it won't help saving her!"

Sonic shook his head and hears one of her screams once again. "Squeeze her more!" Eggman replied with arms waving side to side. Amy couldn't take it. No one could.

Sonic held his fists and begins to take off.

"Amy, hold on!"

Sonic raced to the robot till a black streak shot passed him and destroyed the robot into huge amount of smoke, after the hear of the robot's yell of help. Everyone covered their eyes as the smoke cleared.

"Argh, another one wasted" Eggman flew off leaving the others choke. Sonic and the others coughed in the smoke and opened their eyes.

"Everyone okay?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah but where's Amy?" Cream asked. Sonic looked around for Amy and saw two figures in a pile of smoke. It cleared off in seconds and showed Amy in the arms of a male hedgehog who covered his face on her head. Sonic noticed it's a guy cause of the style of his quills.

"There she is" Chris pointed out as everyone went to their direction. They stopped when the new hedgehog moved his face away from Amy's head and looked down at her. Opening her eyelids slowly, Amy looked up to see a new face saving her in his arms.

"You're safe now"


	4. Join Us!

Join Us

"You're safe now" Amy opened her eyes and looked up to hear that the deep voice belongs to the face of a cute male dark mixed black/blue hedgehog, looking down at her. He looks like a bit older looking than Sonic. His fur was the color of deep mixture of black and blue, so clean. His hair was similar to Tails' but has four of them with one short, one longer, another one longer and the one near his eyes the shortest. Sunset yellow was the color of his eyes. His body looked strong and it made her shake while being in his arms.

_Whoa..._

"Wow, thanks a lot for your help" Chris said.

"You really beat it up good in one shot!" Knuckles exclaimed. The hedgehog placed Amy down and stayed put.

Amy looked to her savor, who took a glance of her and turned. He grinned towards the others, a grin that can make any girl faint with one glance. Sonic walked up to him, fists on his sides. "Who are you?"

The hedgehog took a minute of silence and raised his head. "Who am I you ask? I'm someone who saves the innocent of Earth, protect the people and destroy the darkness... I travel anywhere in the galaxy for my purpose and that is to find the evil who conquers anything on any planet... need I say more?"

Sonic's eyes widen along with the others who were speechless from the speech of the hedgehog. Amy's eyes stick to the boy.

"Thanks for the little long speech you got there, but would you mind telling us who you are by your NAME?" Knuckles growled with a hint of annoyance.

The hedgehog frowned as he said his name. "My name's Vision. Vision the Hedgehog"

"Well nice to meet you Vision, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic smiled in triumph as he always do introducing himself.

"Yes, I heard of you... Sonic, the hero of Station Square back on Earth, saving a Chaos monster from destroying the city and saving the Space Colony ARK from the Biolizard with Shadow, fighting with your super form and destroyed it... and Dark Oak, I must say that that was an interesting fight there... but not much" Vision said with not much of an exciting tone. Sonic narrowed his eyes.

"How'd you know that?"

"Rumors... or maybe a lucky guess"

"Hey there, Vision! I'm Tails and this is Knuckles, Cream, and Chris" Vision smiled to the others. "Hi there" Tails pointed over to Amy. "And the one next to you is Amy" Vision made a small gasp and looked over to Amy. Amy snapped her eyes closed quickly and a flush of pink crawl over her cheeks. Vision smiled. "Hi Amy, nice to meet you" Amy opened her eyes and smiled shyly,

"You too, and thanks for saving me"

Vision winked. "No problem" Sonic cleared his throat and everyone turned to him. He stepped between them. "Hey, why won't we all go back to Tails' place and make a little welcome party for this guy?" Chris nodded, "I agree, we could use a little help and a new member of the group" Vision leaned forward with a glance of confusion, "Uh, what group?" Sonic folded his arms and grinned, "Our group, not to just fight Eggman but a new friend as well!" Vision's eyes wonder to everyone face to face.

"A friend? You mean friends who always look after each other?" Tails nodded, "Yeah! You seem like a very fun person to hang out with. Wanna join us?" Vision took a step back, "Well I-"

"Come on! It'll be fun to hang out! We can teach each other some new moves!" Knuckles said raising his fists.

"Hold on-"

"You seem strong, that you can help us so much easier" Cream said cupping her hands together, excited.

"Uh, wai-"

"So is that a yes?" Sonic butting in.

"Well-"

"Huh?"

"Eh-"

"Huh?"

"Well-"

"Yes?"

"Cut it out you four!" Chris exclaimed. He walked over to Vision and looked down at him, "Whatever Vision wants is what he wants and is his decision. So Vision, what's your decision?"

Vision made a questioning look and looked over to Amy who smiled, waiting patiently. Tails and Cream moved forward to hear and Sonic and Knuckles grunted. Vision closed his eyes, thinking for a minute and opened them making his decision. "Fine, I'm in" Everyone cheered.

"Great choice, Vision" Tails said happily.

"Now we have a new friend!" Cream exclaimed.

"You're going to have a lot of things to fun for" Knuckles replied.

"Another fun day and a new friend" Sonic said giving his official thumbs up.

Vision smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks" Amy giggled making Vision shot up his quills. "It'll be so exciting with you always with us!" Vision chuckled nervously.

"So team, party?" Chris asked rising a fist. Everyone nodded and also rose up their fists, along with Vision, who looked a bit confused.

"Party!"

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW

"So we have to start the Chaos Emerald hunting all over again..." Knuckles said, folding his arms.

"That's right" Sonic replied.

"Well, we already have one from Eggman... so, that means we have to find the rest of them," Tails said holding up six fingers, "before that guy you were talking about finds them"

"That wouldn't be so hard" Vision remarked. Sonic stood up. "Then let's call the others and start another emerald hunting!"

Chapter 5 New Sparks

**Here was Chapter 4. Finally after three long chapters Vision makes his official introduction. The little speech he made before he introduced himself may be a little annoying, doncha think? He's now with the group and you could also see that Amy's a bit nervous around this guy... hmmm... And Sonic might not get along with this guy either, even if he was acting a bit kind to him. We'll see.**


End file.
